Dear Agony
by VampChippzRisesAgain
Summary: I AM WILDCAT couldn't have asked for a better life; caring friends, who were also the family he's yearned for since birth, a comedic and action-packed life, and blowing shit up. However, one day his computer glitches and he's in Kirby Right Back At Ya!, seemingly stuck there. As he adjusts, will he live through what fate has in store for him? *BBS and Kirby xover*


_Dear Agony Chapter 1: Arrival_

" _ **I have nothing left to give; I have found the perfect end. You were made to make it hurt; disappear into the dirt**_ _." ~_ _Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

" _Alright Tyler, I'll see you tomorrow at Lui's house."_

"Yeah, see you there," Tyler Wilde, more commonly known as Wildcat, murmurs sleepily through his headset as MiniLadd, his best friend, logs off of the Skype chat for the night, powering down his system himself. He stretches and groans, feeling his bones creak slightly as he loosens himself up with his stretches. He looks at the time: _11:37. We're planning for our heist tomorrow at 5:00 pm, I think. I'll check with Evan later._ Evan, more commonly known as Vanoss to the public, usually leads the heists the group goes on. If he's out at another country for a mission Lester gave him then Delirious and his partner in crime Cartoonz (The evenly spaced capitalization throughout his name made Tyler's eye twitch in irritation; _Why the_ _hell_ _would you do that to your name-)_ led the team to victory in heists.

Tyler walks throughout his house, nostalgia running through him as he stared at the photos and paintings hung up on the walls. One made him smile fondly; it was when he had first joined the group, having been given the same mission as them from Lester to assassinate the kingpin of a Mexican drug cartel. He had encountered MiniLadd first, both scaring the other with their appearance before Tyler acted fast, pinning him against the wall and shoving the barrel of his shotgun to his temple. He had been surprised when their positions flipped, MiniLadd laughing as he pointed a Beretta 8000 under his chin. They then soon realized that their missions aligned and they worked together, Tyler eventually meeting the rest of Mini's group and, surprisingly, being accepted. (People were generally scared of him or took out their anger on him, knowing that they could get away with it. Those who did so ended up in ditches 10 miles out from Los Santos.)

 _Back then I was unforgiving, merciless, brash, violent, and didn't trust people so easily._ In an evolving world where hybrids, people showing animal features, were still trying to be accepted by humans, Tyler had his work cut out for him as he soon realized that _no one_ wanted him, leading him to become a mercenary and, on occasion, a bodyguard. _Now I'm a (still) violent, trusting, and caring friend. God_ _damn_ _, they've changed me so much,_ He thinks with an exasperated shake of his head. He then laughs at a picture of him with the group, his face covered in frosting from the vanilla cake resting in front of him for his first ever celebrated birthday with the others laughing next to him, hands covered in the pastry. It was also the picture when he first openly smiled, finally seeing them as the family he's denied himself of having after being left for dead and betrayed countless times.

 _They're my everything…_ He grins with adoration, passing a painting he had done of Delirious splashing water onto Cartoonz, Smii7y, and Moo while Vanoss cannonballed into the pool, drenching Mini, Nogla, Lui, and Terroriser. Ohm and Bryce, along with Kryoz, Jayy, and Panda, were getting their tan on to the left of the madness.

 _...I love them so much._ His heart swells with a foreign emotion he's recently identified as love that knew no bounds, signalling the strong bond he's developed with the team. He reaches his weapons rack, staring at his beloved shotgun along with the twin pistols Evan gave him for his second celebrated birthday with the group and the gray aluminum baseball bat Delirious gave him on Valentine's Day (" _Happy Valentine's Day, bitch," He said as he handed the bat over, "Let's go pounce on some couples walking through the park!")_. He then fingers the necklace he's wearing, a silver four-leafed clover with a sapphire gem for the middle, supplied by Mini at their Christmas Eve Secret Santa Party. His ear then twitches as a peculiar sound emits from his room, where his dual monitor setup resided. Grabbing his twin pistols, bat, some C4, and shotgun-slinging the two heavier weapons over his back in a criss-cross formation-he treads lightly towards his room, white helmet reflecting the soft glow of his monitors.

 _I could've sworn that I turned those off…_ His sixth sense tells him that something is amiss, that _No, don't go near the computer dumbass!_

For the first and last time, he ignores it's warning as he comes closer to it, the static noise seeming to grow louder at his approach. It abruptly stops, the screens fading to black as yellow words appear on the screen.

 _ **As the Star Warrior arrives, the Tragic Hero from another world will rise to do battle against the forces of evil. He will join forces with the Warrior and the Masked Knight and prevail, however not without hardship and sacrifice.**_

 _ **It is only then that what was lost will be regained and the world saved.**_

"What in the actual _fuck…?"_ Tyler mutters in confusion, reaching for the power button with his free hand. If this was a prank from Smii7y, who had a knack for hacking into his computer to send him memes and horoscopes, then he wasn't amused. The words immediately disappear and the screen goes blindingly white, making Tyler close his dark, stormy cerulean orbs.

"WHAT THE FU-" He then loses consciousness, the world fading to black as he hits the ground.

* * *

"Urgh…" Tyler groans as he comes to, putting a hand on his head as he tries to remember what _exactly_ he had drank last night to feel this shitty upon awakening. He then shoots up as everything rushes back to him, weapons still on his back and phone in his pocket. He finds that he's near a farm, for he sees a plethora of sheep surrounded by a picket fence and that it is currently nighttime.

 _Good; that means I haven't been out for long…_ He stands up, wary once the sheep begin to get albeit frisky and run in circles. The ground trembles, pebbles around Tyler's feet moving with the tremors. His senses all tell him to _run_ but before he can oblige a mass of flesh rises over the hills, no doubt standing at half the size of the Empire State Building (Which, honestly, Tyler enjoyed his trip to NYC, being able to get a garbage plate with his two Irish friends and go out clubbing). His eyes adjust to his environment and he sees that it's predominantly red with a peach underbelly. It's slanted red eyes narrow as they settle on the sheep, slamming a tentacle down and effectively killing the poor farm animals.

"HEY!" Against his better judgement Tyler runs _towards_ the chaos that ensued, whipping out his beloved twin pistols and aiming them at the _Giant Fucking Octopus,_ he realizes. It turns to him after shoving a dead sheep into its mouth.

"Go back to the fuckin' ocean you red sushi BITCH!" He starts firing at the monster, managing to get two bullets to pierce it's right eye. It roars in fury but retreats, having stilled for a second before becoming a red blur as it fled towards a castle in the distance. Tyler stops running, checking on the remaining sheep who seemed to calm after the threat had left.

"You're all okay," He says softly to them as they _baa_ at him softly, walking over. He pets them gently, looking at the blood let by the sheep who had been killed and eaten. "I'm sorry about your friends; I'll get revenge for them." He then jogs in the direction the beast had fled off to after returning his pistols to their holsters, going down the hill to see a village spread out before him. To his right a cliff juts out to the sea and to his left resides a forest, which he made a mental note to explore later. Wanting to get some answers _(And directions,_ he reminds himself, thinking of the time when Kryoz and Smii7y had gotten lost because they didn't ask the locals in Montana for directions with a snort of amusement) he heads towards the village. He sees a spaceship to his 10 o'clock, thinking back to the words on his monitors before shaking them off; he'll figure that out later.

Arriving at the village 5 minutes later he sees the lights are all off in every house. He sighs in frustration, finding the idea of shooting a bullet into the air to wake them up tempting when something small yet powerful enough to jar him into almost falling over. He snarls, about to tell whoever was responsible for running into him to _watch it_ when his gaze goes downwards and he blanches.

Two glittering sapphire eyes stare up at him in shock and then happiness, belonging to a pink(... _puffball_ he decides to call it) puffball. It jumps up and down, saying _Poyo_ in such an adorable manner that Tyler immediately lowers his defences and grins softly.

"Kirby!" A voice calls out, and the pink ball of fluff along with Tyler turns towards the sound to see a girl running towards them, a boy with his bangs covering his eyes not far behind her.

 _...Where the hell are their_ _legs_ _?_ Tyler wonders as the pink puffball, now identified as Kirby, waves cheerily. It's at this point that Tyler realizes that he's _shrunk_ a few good inches, however still being taller than the girl and boy by only 4 inches. _At least I still have my legs, unlike them...the fuck happened?_ His grin had changed to a small scowl, seeing the girl skid to a stop and frown up at him.

"...Who are you?"

"Who are _you?"_ He says right back at her, crossing his arms in defiance. She sighs in exasperation, replying to his question.

"Tiff."

"Weird name. How about you Kid?" He brushes Tiff off as she fums in anger, saying how her name wasn't weird. They boy grins, jabbing a thumb at himself.

"Tuff." Tyler snorts in amusement, making them look up at him curiously.

"Tiff and Tuff; were your parents unimaginative or something?" He chuckles as they both now fum at him, the boy speaking up.

"Yeah, well what's _your_ name huh?!" Tyler tchs before answering.

"How about I tell you my nickname: Wildcat." Tuff pouts as he was expecting a real name, not a codename, and Tiff huffs.

"Alright, _Wildcat,_ what were you doing with Kirby huh?" She asks and he shrugs.

"Hey, he ran into _me_." He protests before Kirby grasps his hand and runs towards the castle, Tyler stumbling along after him. Tiff and Tuff follow suit, wanting to know what has gotten into their small pink friend as well as the appearance of the stranger identified as Wildcat.

* * *

Tyler decides that following the fluffball was a good and a bad idea all rolled into one.

Upon arriving at the castle and storming inside he's taken to the throne room, where a blue penguin resides along with a fish tank. In it swam a red octopus with green eyes-er, _eye_ as he sees that it's right eye was closed. It gave him a feeling of danger, the hair on his neck prickling. The penguin then grabs his attention by grabbing a surprisingly menacing-looking hammer with a yellow star in the middle surrounded by a red circle and waving it in their direction. Tyler scoffs in amusement, all eyes turning to him as he speaks.

"Do you support the Soviet Union or something, you fat penguin _bitch?"_ He should really watch his filthy mouth, for Tiff and Tuff's faces go pale while the penguin's, who Tiff had explained is a king, goes beet red in anger.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Tyler, being completely calm, waves his hand in a nonchalant manner.

"Called you a bitch. You're also proving that you're a pussy too; if you're gonna hit me like a five year-old throwing a tantrum then go right ahead." Tiff's jaw looks like it might dislocate if she didn't close it soon and Tuff was grinning as the penguin snarls in anger, having been backed into a corner; if he attacked then it just proved Tyler's point of him being a pussy, and if he didn't then he still proved Tyler's point of throwing a tantrum. He's saved by another small form dropping in in front of him, two more figures appearing at the doorway. Tuff turns towards the door as Tiff looks at the figure in front of the king.

"Meta Knight!"

"And Sword and Blade too!"

"Will you guys _ever_ stop being cheesy?" Tyler says in exasperation, feeling as if he's on Paw Patrol or, hell and god forbid, Dora the Explorer. He then studies the form in front of the king with interest, who Tiff called Meta Knight. He has a mask covering his face, yellow eyes seeming to pierce his soul through the mask. (He feels uneasy as people reading him makes him uncomfortable, not one to reveal his past so easily.) His cape billows out dramatically, revealing white gloves and a form similar to Kirby's although his skin was a midnight blue.

"I feel like you deliberately make these type of entrances to be honest." He comments off-handedly before Sword and Blade get up in his face.

"You don't talk to Sir Meta Knight like that!" Tyler's eyes narrow and they step back at his sudden show of hostility and that he actually _was_ a threat. Heavy and armored footsteps alert him to Meta Knight, who stops three feet in front of him and looks up. His eyes then _change_ to green as he hums and, to be honest, Tyler was _not_ expecting that deep of a voice to come from him as the only other puffball he had met was Kirby.

"And who are you?" The masked knight asks, and Tyler opens his mouth to reply when Tuff beats him to it.

"He says his codename is Wildcat and won't tell us his real name, either."

"Yeah, 'cause you're annoying," Tyler responds and Tuff pouts once again. Meta Knight hums again, seeming to be contemplating something, when the king intervenes with his cry of shock.

"Kirby, what are you doing to Squiddy?!" Tyler's eyes widen as he sees Kirby pawing the glass of the fish tank, the squid giving him a weird look. It's eyes then turn red and Tyler realizes what was amiss. Time seems to slow down and his mind doesn't have time to register that he's already moving, shouting Kirby's name as he _sprints_ towards the pink puffball,who turns to him in confusion as the squid starts _growing_ behind him. He stretches his hand out and grasps Kirby's stubby arm, yanking him out of harm's way and throwing him towards Meta Knight as the glass of the fish tank breaks. Meta Knight catches him out of the corner of his eye and he exhales slowly, grasping his trusty twin pistols and pulling them out of their holsters as an enlarged tentacle wraps around him, nearly crushing his ribs.

"WILDCAT!" Tiff yells in terror, and time seems to return to normal as he looks down to see them down _far below_ from where he's at. He gives Tiff a reassuring grin but she still seems somewhat concerned, Tuff merely gaping at the size of the octopus. Meta Knight sets Kirby down and the smaller puffball runs at the monster, kicking a tentacle until he's swatted away.

"Stay back!" Tyler barks out and Kirby looks up at him in desperation. Blade helps him up and they all look at him to see a feral grin settle on his features. It's at this moment Dedede knew that the pig hybrid could've killed him at anytime minutes ago from the bloodlust emitting from him.

"I see that I took out your eye, you Cartoonz wannabe piece of _SHIT_!" He says with his ferocious grin still in place before multiple shots are heard and the tentacle holding him falls to the ground, having been shot off. The monster howls in agony as Tyler starts his freefall to the ground. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, knowing that with 70 feet between him and the ground that he has around 8 seconds until he becomes a pig pancake. He moves his arms so that the barrel of the pistols face the behemoth, exhaling as he pulls the triggers. 10 shots echo throughout the air as 10 bullets fly towards the beast, aimed for it's head. However, it only manages to shred a tentacle that was raised to protect its face and Wildcat huffs.

 _Five seconds._

He puts one pistol under his armpit as his now free hand pulls out two clips of ammo from his pocket, reloading the guns in a quick, trained and efficient fashion.

 _Four seconds._

Wild grin in place he laughs in excitement as he fires once again, managing to get yet another tentacle as well as the eye he had previously shot before. The monster roars in anger, bleeding from the stumps that used to be tentacles as well as it's twice-wounded eye.

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One._

He closes his eyes, expecting to hit the ground when he lands on something soft-or rather, some _one_ caught him. He opens his eyes once more to see Meta Knight hold him, setting him gently down onto the ground. The knight brandishes his sword, inspecting it before throwing it into the air behind him.

"That was reckless." He states to the hybrid as the weapon gets _inhaled_ by Kirby, who then develops a green hat akin to Link's (Tyler then offhandedly thinks of all the raging he and Marcel had done to countless Legend of Zelda games) and holds the sword. Tyler blinks once, twice in astonishment before shrugging.

"Yeah? What's new." He holsters his pistols, knowing that Meta Knight was looking at them with some interest before he unslings his shotgun, cocking it. They see Kirby run to the octopus, dodging the tentacle that aimed to crush him and run _up_ it, his target the beast's head.

"You plan to throw yourself at it once again?" The knight asks, and is answered with a grin unlike any he has seen before.

"How'd you know?" He's then off in a flash, following Kirby's example as he catches up to the puffball. Kirby looks at him in confusion and he speaks rapidly, the four remaining tentacles rearing up in an attempt to squash them.

"I've got you covered; _go!"_ He yells as the tentacles converge on their position. They both jump at the same time, either twisting counterclockwise (Tyler) or clockwise (Kirby) with the air that rushes past them as they dodge the enormous tentacle. Twisting even more gives Tyler the chance to blow the tentacle clean off, which he does the second he's given the chance. Kirby slices a tentacle clean in two as it tries to swat him out of the air, landing back on the original tentacle and resuming in his run up it. Tyler follows suit, however making sure to lag a tad bit behind to take care of any tentacles aimed at Kirby. The puffball makes it all the way up the tentacle and jumps over the beast's head, his body going sideways as he spins and spins and _spins,_ becoming a bladed wheel of fury. Letting gravity take him he slices through the monster's neck, the beast falling silent as it drops to the ground.

Now, to Tyler, it looked as if Kirby had ripped off Levi Ackermann with that move but had no objections as the beast was dead. He whoops in victory before wobbling, still being on the tentacle. Kirby takes in air and _floats_ gently downwards, pausing to look at Wildcat in realization. Tyler nods, slinging his shotgun over his back as he waves frantically, beginning to pick up speed as he falls off of the tentacle.

"CATCH!" He lands on Kirby and clings on, chuckling at the carnage around them. King Dedede is crying from somewhere, complaining about the damage done to his beloved castle and how much the reparations would cost. They make it safely to the ground and are immediately swamped by Tiff and Tuff.

"Kirby!" Tiff hugs the pink puffball, glad that he's alive while Tuff compliments him. Tyler grins as he makes his silent leave, only making it to the hallway before someone stops him in his tracks.

"Leaving so soon, Wildcat?" Tyler turns to see the masked knight behind him and shrugs.

"Yeah. I gotta find a way ho-" His eyes widen and he stares at Meta Knight.

"Where _am_ I?"

"You're in Dreamland; why do you ask?" Tyler steps backwards, head spinning as he realizes the inconceivable truth.

"...I'm on a different _world?"_ Meta Knight hums in confusion.

"You're not from here?" Tyler shakes his head no and realizes just how _exhausted_ he was; after all, he had only been unconscious for an hour or two and that fight had drained his already tapped strength. He slumps his shoulders and thinks that Meta Knight mistakes it for defeat at the new information.

"No...how the _hell_ do I get home?" Meta Knight walks over to support him and he glances down in confusion at him, cerulean orbs slightly dull.

"Just take some deep breaths." Is all the knight says and Tyler does, falling unconscious after his fourth inhale. The masked knight sighs as he feels the dead weight lean on him, Kirby running out into the hallway to help without hesitation. He looks up at Tyler, whose face had scrunched up in disgust before the corners of his lips twitch upwards, presumably laughing at something in his dream, and murmurs.

"Welcome to Dreamland then, Wildcat."

* * *

 _VampChippz:_ _Hey guys, I'm back! So, I started this story for shits and giggles but find myself actually excited to move forward with it. Anyways, as always I hope you enjoyed and PEACE!_ _ ***Wildcat walks in with an RPG and blows the place up, ending the chapter***_


End file.
